as time goes on
by kourtnee k
Summary: im not that good at summarys cause im writting as i go but the idea is amy/ben ricky/adrian turns into amy/ricky
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a Friday afternoon around 7.30 and Ricky still hasn't came to see john and Amy has had it is hard to get john to sleep when he hasn't seen ricky

The next day amy walked down the stairs to see her dad George sitting at the table reading his paper he said go get your sister and i will drop you both at school and john at the nursery with that in mind Robbie started crying.

When Ashley and amy walked into school amy went straight to her locker and she heard a voice say hey amy how are you as she turned she sore ben standing there.

Oh hi ben

I am ok but tired ricky didn't come to see john last night

Amy i don't like how he does that to you he should be there

He is there i bet he was really busy but the question is doing what

Then the sound of the bell rang and amy shut her locker door and said i will talk to you later and walked past ben as he stood there saying i love you

At lunch amy ran into ricky

Amy i am sorry i didn't come over last night i had a long day a crashed when i woke up it was too late

It is ok it was just hard to get john to sleep let's just say he loves his dad

I love coming and seeing him as well

So i guess i will see you tonight when you come see him

Yer i will be there maybe if it's ok with you i could stay the night to make up for last night give you a break

Sure if you want to and it will be nice to have a break

Ok i will come over around 5

Sounds good amy said as she walked away to go sit with Madison

After school when amy went home she had to look after Robbie and john until her parents got home

When ricky came over it didn't take long at all to get john settled down so they watched a movie and amy fell asleep on rickys arm

And then they hear a knock on the door ricky Ashley said straight away i get it and leave you two alone but i don't need any more nephews for now

Ricky laughed and said weren't you getting the door

When Ashley opens the door she see's ben standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi Ashley is Amy home

Yes she is come in its AMY'S BF Ashley said in a loud voice that way she hoped Ricky could here

Ashley said wait here one moment ben as she walked into to room were Amy was laying on Ricky

Its Ben Ricky crap she is asleep I can't move her he said as ben walked into the room

"What is going on here" nothing ben Ricky replied

It doesn't look like nothing to me

Well it is nothing she fell asleep like this while we were watching a movie

Amy woke up to ben yelling what's are you doing here Ben

I came to see the love of my life in another man arms but out of all people his

What is that meant to mean Ben?

Where were you last night when amy had to look after john on her own

If it any of your business which it isn't i was tired and fell asleep

Ben he is staying here to help me out with john because he didn't come last night

John is asleep he should leave now

No i think you should leave amy said if you're going to come here trying to order people around you have another thing coming

Amy i am your bf not him

I know you are ben nothing is going on between us ben me and amy will always be good friends we have john together

Amy don't need you in johns life she has me

Ben amy shouted

You're not his father Ricky is

He don't deserve you or john he should have been mine

Ben you're starting to freak me out now can you leave

No amy not until he leaves

Ben Ricky is staying you aren't

Amy but i love you

Ben just go now she shouted again

I don't want to wake john up so just go

I think it's time you leave now Ricky said stepping in to help amy

Fine i am going now anyway

But before i go shouldn't you be with your gf remember Adrian instead of staying with mine

Just leave ben i will take care of amy for you

Ricky you don't need to be smart amy said but bye ben

Bye amy i will see you tomorrow i love you he said as Ricky closed the door in his face

I am sorry about that Ricky said to amy i didn't know he was here

It is ok i didn't even know he was coming he is just a little protective

Look amy he is clearly in love with you and it is making him crazy what was that about john was meant to be his

I am sorry Ricky i don't know what he meant by that but i will talk to him about it tomorrow i didn't feel like fighting with him about it now and then waking john up

Okay well i will go sleep in the nursery with john just so ben has nothing to worry about

Good night

Night


End file.
